Interview with the Campers of Camp HalfBlood
by TheDaughterofAphrodite
Summary: Check out these interviews with the campers, gods, goddesses, titans and monsters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians! First chapter: Percy Jackson! R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Interview with Percy Jackson!

**Hello! It's Silena again :) I've got writers block for my other stories so I'm now doing interviews with the characters... No, I do not mean to copy anyone else so please don't judge me on that, and I especially don't want to copy Rick Riordan. So... Without further ado, here is my interview with Percy Jackson!**

_Hey Percy! So... What's it like defeating Kronos, the Lord of_ Time?  
Well... It's great really but I think Luke's the one who deserves all of the credit- he's the one who sacrificed his life for us all and decided to kill both himself and Kronos. But seriously, it's great now not to have to be worried about some stupid prophecy any more!

_Are the rumours of you and Annabeth dating true? If it is, is it a case of you liking her, her liking you or both of you liking each other?  
_*Percy blushing* No comment.

_Oooookkayy then, if you got to choose a weapon to carry into combat with, which weapon would you choose?  
_I'd choose Riptide, obviously as that feels like the most comfortable weapon to battle with. I'd probably also have to choose a shield as I can defend myself.

_If you could take any campers weapon and use it, whose weapon would you choose?  
_Probably either Annabeth's invisibilty cap as that combined with Riptide would turn monsters into Shish-kebob or I would take Thalia's shield Aegis as monsters cower at it as soon as they see it- I wouldn't have to even fight!

_Who is the worst monster you've_ battled?  
Hmmm... I'll pass on that- I have no idea...

_The worst god you've battled?  
_Ares. By far Ares.

_Worst titan you've battled?  
_Kronos. Duh.

_Best goddess you've worked with?  
_Artemis. She's brave and courageous. But her wolves and birds scare me.

_Best god you've worked with?  
_Poseidon, my dad. And I'm not just saying that because he's my dad. He's also got cool powers.

_Who are your best friends at Camp Half-Blood?  
_Easily Grover and Annabeth. Next question.

_I am seriously running out of things to say. Hmm... Who are your worst enemies at Camp Half-Blood?  
_Clarisse. Especially after I decided to douse her with toilet water during my first encounter with her.

_OK. Let's go two more questions. What is your favourite activity at Camp Half-Blood?  
_Definitely Capture the Flag. It's the most fun you can have, besides the injuries.

_Last question. What is the most awkward yet best moment at Camp?  
_On my sixteenth birthday when everyone dunked me and Annabeth into the lake. And then we had a long under water kiss. Oops. I shouldn't have told you that.

_Thanks so much for sharing your time with us Percy. See you again sometime soon...  
_Thanks, will do!

**Guys, was that long enough? It is soooo hard thinking up questions that are answerable. REVIEW.  
PS. Annabeth and everyone else's interviews are getting updated as soon as I have at least 10 reviews for this!**


	2. Chapter 2 Interview with Annabeth Chase!

**OK... I know I only have three reviews but I really felt like updating! :D This time though, PLEASE review as to write the next interview, I want to know that there are people supporting me during the writing of this story!**

_OK so... Do you have any feeling for Percy Jackson? Can you confirm the rumours?_**  
**What rumours? *Annabeth blushing* I guess I do, with his stupid ideas, dumb jokes, green, green eyes and jet black hair... Oops. Erase that, please!

_Haha. No. Are you at peace now that you've sent Kronos down to Tartarus again?  
_Well, yeah... I still miss Luke though... He was like the big brother I never had... Still, I think it was EXTREMELY brave of him to sacrifice himself to save Mount Olympus!

_Are you excited about the opportunity to re-design Olympus now that Kronos is_ gone?  
OMG, yes! I seriously can't wait to start... Marble white buildings, stained glass windows dedicated to the gods and goddesses, changing lights every minute, weather that changes at your will, gorgeous cafes and high street fashion stores, libraries-...

_OK, I think that's enough ideas... So, what is your preferred weapon of choice?  
_Definitely my NY Yankees invisibility cap. It certainly helps when the enemies have no idea that you're nearby. It's also great for pranking Percy hehe. Also, my dagger.

_If you could use any other camper's weapon, what would it be?  
_Hmmm... I think it would probably be Thalia's shield Aegis...

_If you could use any god or goddess' weapon, what would it be?  
_Zeus' lightning bolt. That would be cool...

_If you could have any god or goddess' power besides your mum, what would it be?  
_That's a tricky one, really... I think I'd take Hephaestus' as he's great at inventing stuff...

_If you could be one god or goddess, who would you be?  
_Athena. Without a doubt Athena.

_OK, thanks so much for the interview Annabeth!  
_No problem, any time!


	3. Chapter 3 Interview with Dionysus!

**OK guys, I am really bored so please review! I won't put up the next chapter unless you do! I need at least 7 reviews!**

_OK, so, what's it like being sentenced to camp director?  
_Horrible. Really horrible. I hate those annoying kids. Except my own children, obviously.

_What is your favourite animal?  
_Tiger!

_Is that why it is your sacred animal?  
_There are all these Greek myths blah blah blah about how its connected to me, but yeah, that's why it's sacred.

_What's your favourite food and drink?  
_Wine. And grapes.

_I figured you'd say that. I'm a mind_ reader!  
OK then miss mind-reader, see if you can guess what I'm thinking! Or are you too chicken to?

_Of course not! Hit me._

OK, what am I thinking right now?  
_I wish I wasn't in this interview._

Darn it! OK, who is my least favourite camper?  
_Peter Johnson. Or, more correctly, Percy Jackson._

He's still a Peter Johnson to me... OK, who gave up her seat on Olympus for me?  
_Hestia, goddess of the hearth._

_OK, that'll do for my mind-reading powers. Which god or goddesses powers would you choose if you could?  
_Hmmm... Zeus. Then I can be the leader of Olympus! Mwah hahahahahaha... Oh. You're still here. Oops.

_OK, thanks for the interview. Please don't blast me to dust!  
_Well, since I will now be extremely popular with the other people, I won't.


	4. Chapter 4 Apollo Interview!

**OK, this interview will be interesting... Hope the poetry from Apollo isn't too bad ;)**

_Hi Apollo!  
_Helpful**  
**Intelligent  
Yep, that's me!  
Awesome

Umm..._ Enough of the poetry please! :O  
_Aww... OK then...

_What's it like getting to drive the sun chariot?  
_Well, it's pretty boring. You have to get up every day and brighten the sky. The plus side to it though is getting a cool car- my car of choice at the moment is a Ferrari. I used to like Maserati's but got bored of that so... I got a new car!

_Do you get along well with your sister, Artemis?  
_Well... She's alright. She can be a bit annoying though sometimes... Like when she gets in her head that we are the same age! (She's actually younger than me) *Artemis shouting in the background* "Oh, please! We are the exact same age!" Yeah. like that.

_Do you like being the god of bachelors as well as god of prophets, healing and sun?  
_No. It sucks not being able to marry any girls. At least I can still date them and stuff! I don't really like prophets and healing people... It's all like blah blah blah boring boring boring to me!

_I see. Can you tell what my future is then?  
_Not awesome. Definitely that. *Me with an insulted face*

_Oh thanks. If you could choose to be any god or goddess (take their powers) who would you be?  
_Poseidon. Controlling water is awesome.

_So you wouldn't want to be Aphrodite, goddess of love? *Me_ sniggering*  
*Apollo insulted* No, of course not! What kind of lovey-dovey person do you take me for?

_Umm... A lovey dovey person! Anyway, what is your favourite weapon?  
_My sun chariot. No questions about that.

_Cool. Anyway, thank you so much for letting me interview you.  
_Yo yo  
Outstanding  
Unique

Awesome  
Respect  
Extremely amazing

Whale lover  
Excellent  
Loves archery  
Come and get your prophets told  
Outstanding rocket ship  
Mexican  
Enjoyable  
! Apollo!


	5. Chapter 5 Interview with Kronos! :O

**Uh oh. It's Kronos' interview. Wish me luck guys! *whimpering*. Please get me to at least 20 reviews! Pleeeeeeeease...**

****_Hehe. Hi Kronos. How are you?  
_Fine. Actually. Are you intimidated by me or something? *smirking*

_Pfft. No. Of course not. You do realise you have to go back to Tartarus again after this interview's done, don't you? Otherwise the gods will never forgive_ you!  
Tartarus Spartarus. Who cares. At least I'm outta there for at least 10 minutes. *sighing* and yes, I will go back after.

_Hehehehe. OK, good! So... What odes it feel like being defeated by the demigods by the name of Percy Jackson and Luke Castellan?  
_Urgh. Humiliating! Totally humiliating. It's like all of my battle skills have vanished and all of those who I thought had faith and trust in me deserted me! *cough cough Luke cough cough*

_Oh... Weeeell, who is your favourite demigod?  
_I'd say Ethan Nakaruma. At least he had faith in me until the very end. I probably should have chosen him to host my body.

_Your favourite god?  
_Hmmm... I think Zeus. I admire his leadership and natural power. *Sudden coughing fit*

_Are you ok there? Where is your favourite place in the world?  
_I'm fine, I'm fine, thanks for your concern. My favourite place would probably be... Hmm... Hawaii. I LOVE the beaches there. Oops. I probably shouldn't say that since I'm supposed to be all evil, blah blah blah.

_What inspired you to be so evil then?  
_I guess I just got bored in Tartarus after my own son banished me there after he defeated me the first time. Don't believe all the stories and rumours. I am a really happy, positive guy, well... I was until Zeus decided to kick my butt for no reason. And then I had to act all stereotypical blah blah blah.

_Well... That's nice! Sorry to cut the interview short but I have to go... Nice talking to you!_  
Thanks! I think... Well, how about I give a shout out to your 20th reviewer for this story? You like?

_Great idea! OK guys, there you have it, Kronos, the Lord of Time, is going to send a shoutout for the 20th reviewer! Until next time!_

__**OK... You like it? Sorry it's so short but it's SOOO hard conducting these interviews! R&R, remember what Kronos said about shoutouts! I will try to update as soon as I get 20+ reviews! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Interview with Thalia Grace!

**OK ok guys, since you reviewed 20 times, I'm updating again!  
Kronos: Shoutout to Time-Destiny-Fate for reviewing so many times! Why do I have to do shoutouts?  
Me: You DID tell me you are a generally nice person...  
Kronos: THAT'S IT! I'M NOT KEEPING UP THIS ACT ANY LONGER! I WILL BLAST YOU TO DUST!  
Me: Oh no you won't! Back to Tartarus for you...**

_OK, so, Thalia, how are you?  
_Tired. I've just come back from hunting wild deer. Amazing times, amazing times...

_Awesome. Since you're a punky girl, what is your favourite outfit to wear?  
_Gee, thanks. Nah it's fine... My favourite outfit would be black jeans, my Death to Barbie shirt and black and blue checkered Converse High Tops. I LOVE Converse. Not that you really need to know that.

_OK then. Umm... Who is your favourite Titan?  
_Please. You would really ask that to me? OK, here's my answer: None of them. I hate all of them. Except the Titan that is neither good or bad and chooses what he thinks the winning side is- Remember the Last Olympian?

_Yeah. Let's see, ummm... Who is your favourite girl at Camp?  
_Annabeth. She is like my best friend.

_Your crush?  
_Hehe ummm... *coughs* Nico *coughs*

_Interesting... So your relationship status is Thalico? That's really cool. Like CostCo get it?  
_Oh haha. You're sooo funny. Not.

_Thank you very much! What's your favourite weapon?  
_Hmmm... Probably Aegis. I was also very honoured to receive it from Athena. I was like, wow. But anyway. Go on.

_OK. Who is your favourite god/s_  
Artemis and Zeus. No questioning it or YOU will be in Tartarus.

_*whimpering* OK. Umm... Who is your favourite author on FanFic haha?  
_Ummm... I don't know actually. You, obviously, and ummm... I can't choose who else.

_Aww. Shucks. Anyways, umm... ooh ok, what is your favourite song at the moment?  
_If you SWEAR not to tell anyone, as I'm supposed to like punk music, it's actually R.I.P by Rita Ora and Tinie Tempah. It's kind of punk, I guess... But it's really cool. Also new. I LOVE it!

_OMG I love that song too! It's a great song! Who's your favourite artist?  
_*whispering* One Direction. Do not tell anyone. But they are seriously cool. Directioner forever!

_Hehe. OK then, where in the world would you like to go for a holiday?  
_London. Or wherever One Direction are. Umm... Just joking. I'd go to Mount Everest. That would be a great hunting place and near my father's domain. Oh and I'd LOVE to holiday in Mount Olympus.

_OK, since you're so obsessed with One Direction, who is your favourite band member?  
_Niall. I'm not in love with him, I'd just love to be mates with him, but I like his personality.

_Thank you so much for joining me! Hey guys, and Thalia has offered to be in the authors note in Beach Love! She also said she'll give a shoutout to the 20th reviewer for that! And Niall will come and give a shoutout to the 35th reviewer for this story! Right, Thalia?  
_Hmm.. Yeah. Wait... What?! Oh well at least Niall's giving shoutouts. *screaming as she realises Niall is giving a shout out to 35th reviewer* OMG MAKE SURE YOU INVITE ME BACK... I WANT TO MEET HIM!

_OK guys, there you go. 35 reviews!_

**Did you guys get that? R&R up to 35 reviews and Niall will come into the next interview. I might even interview him as a surprise! Review or you won't find out! Bye!**


End file.
